Inuyasha's Wish
by Hazelfox
Summary: After Naraku is defeated, what will Inuyasha wish for? This is a oneshot, humorous ficlet born out of a mind working into the wee hours of the night.


Disclaimer from the author: By the way, I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters, I'm just a big fan. :)

**Inuyasha's Wish**

**By Hazelfox**

At long last, Naraku had been defeated. Slowly, the ashes and dust settled, and the members of the Inu tachi were able to look around in silent wonderment. Although the battle had waged long, a combination of Inuyasha's Bakuryuha, Kagome's purifying arrows, and the attacks of Sango and Miroku had finally conquered the evil that had been plaguing the Sengoku Jidai for far too long. Shippou cautiously crept out of hiding, seeing that the fighting had ceased. After looking on Naraku's remains in relief and deep contemplation, Miroku gazed at his right hand, trying to discern through appearances alone whether his family's curse had been removed. At first briefly touching his rosary beads, then quickly drawing back his hand as though burned, the young monk committed himself and firmly grasped the seal of the void. Facing away from his comrades, he quickly removed the beads and squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the worst. When nothing happened, Miroku opened his eyes and saw…his hand, whole and unscarred. He smiled then, and started to chuckle, quietly at first, but gradually became louder in volume until he was shaking so hard he collapsed onto the ground. But he kept laughing.

Nearby, Sango watched this with a wan smile on her face. She was glad that Miroku's curse had been lifted, and she was ecstatic that Naraku had been defeated…but there had been casualties. Moments before the battle had begun, Naraku had cruelly ripped Kohaku's shard from his back, and tossed the lifeless body to Sango. Sango gasped and caught her brother, and had kneeled staring at his corpse before it had disintegrated into dust. She then was thrown into a grieving, murderous rage, and threw her boomerang again and again into the sneering mass that had stolen her brother from her so many times. Now that the battle was over, her energy was completely expended, and she collapsed only to be caught by her faithful pet. It was overwhelming to her.

Meanwhile, as Inuyasha watched intently, Kagome approached the blackened remains of Naraku, seeking out the last shards of the Shikon jewel. As she touched them, they were instantly purified, and began to glow. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the shards in Kagome's small jar flew toward the larger chunk of jewel. As the light dimmed, Kagome could see that the jewel had repaired itself, and now sat upon the ground as whole as it had been the day it was ripped from her side. She picked it up, and lifted it to the light, silently gazing at it in disbelief. She then looked to her protector, her beloved, who stood watching towards her left. Nodding to herself, she tossed the gem towards him.

Mostly out of instinct, Inuyasha reached out and nabbed the jewel, but his gaze was locked on Kagome. She smiled at him, her eyes full of trust and love, and a half grin stole across his features.

"Make your wish, Inuyasha. I trust that you will do the right thing," whispered Kagome, who didn't quite seem to have a voice at that moment.

Inuyasha nodded and looked down at the orb in his hand. He had thought long and hard about this, and believed that he had finally come up with the perfect wish. He recalled his journeys with his friends, and the many conversations he had had with Kagome. Closing his golden eyes, Inuyasha proceeded to make his wish, silently mouthing the words to his request. The jewel began to shine with white light, bathing everyone in its luminescence. Gradually, the glow retracted and gathered about Kagome. Confused, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shouted, "What did you wish for!"

Grinning from ear to ear as the light concentrated around Kagome's neck, Inuyasha replied, "I've wanted this for a long time, wench. Ever since that first day, oh, how I have wanted this. And I only have one word for you, Kah-Goh-Meh! SIT!"

And as out the light a subduing necklace appeared, Kagome's torso was suddenly tugged to the ground and a sickening thud was heard throughout the land. And Inuyasha rejoiced.


End file.
